Double The Trouble -- Double The Reward
by digthewriter
Summary: Draco opened the door to his flat expecting his boyfriend. He didn't expect to find two of the same men standing there. Or: In which Harry's accidentally cloned himself, and Draco is the voice of reason and a bit of authority.


**Title:** Double The Trouble (Double The Reward)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco. Harry/Draco/Harry  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings/Content:** Contains: magical cloning, blowjobs, dirty talk, gay men, oral sex, threesome, confessions. Established relationship. Made up magical things. Relationship insecurities. Relationship angst. Sex magic. Happy Ending. Switching.

* * *

This story is nothing like what I've written before so you know the universal rule: don't like? don't read. Move on. There's no reason to be nasty with an author or put them down. Thanks!

* * *

Draco relaxed on the sofa, pretending to read the _Daily Prophet_ as Harry ONE gave him a foot massage. He had a million questions to ask him, but for the moment, he was simply enjoying the attention.

Harry TWO was in the office filing away his mission report. He was glad at least _one_ of the Harrys was willing to give him some quality time. If there were only one Harry, Draco would probably be fuming on the sofa waiting for Harry to finish his paperwork. He hated how Harry brought work home, but he supposed this time, it couldn't have been avoided.

If anything, Draco was surprised the Ministry let Harry—well, the Harrys, come home.

Two nights ago when Draco had opened the front door, he'd expected his boyfriend to be standing there. What he hadn't anticipated was _two_ of them.

Harry ONE spoke first—which was how he'd got that name. "Double the fun for a few days." He had been all smiles and excitement whereas the other Harry, Harry TWO, was scowling.

"Why have you cloned yourself?" Draco had asked, looking in-between the two Harrys.

"I haven't," Harry TWO had replied. "It's a bloody accident and Neville said the potion is going to take a couple of days to brew before we're… Can I come in?"

With his arms crossed, Draco refused to move, "How do I know this isn't some trick to simply abduct me? Hold me hostage for the Auror Harry Potter?"

Harry TWO had rolled his eyes while Harry ONE looked on amused, "If we were here to abduct you, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now, get out of the way, Draco." Harry TWO brushed past him while Harry ONE closed the distance between them and kissed Draco's cheek.

And now here they were. With Harry TWO working hard, and Harry ONE catering to Draco.

"You know, I love it when you give me a massage."

"If this is your way of asking me to switch with you, that's not happening, Potter."

Harry ONE threw his head back and laughed. "No, it's not. It's my way of telling you if you ever need him—me—to stop working, you should just pop in the office and start rubbing my shoulders." He winked at Draco and concentrated on the heels of Draco's feet.

They'd slept in the same bed at night, but Harry TWO, who evidently decided he was the one "in charge," forbade them from doing anything. Draco slept in the middle of the two Harrys, with his ankle crossed over Harry TWO's leg, and Harry ONE holding him from behind. He could tell Harry ONE wasn't fond of the idea of simply sleeping either, but he'd apparently decided not to argue with Harry TWO about it.

He was starting to get anxious. The way Harry was giving him the massage suggested he wanted Draco too, but if they did something together with the other Harry in the office, would that be wrong? Draco didn't exactly feel right about it. But he wasn't the Gryffindor.

"I'm getting hungry," he mumbled mostly to himself as Harry leaned down and kissed his leg, his hands moving up Draco's thigh. "Stop that…"

"Why?" Harry asked. "I know you want more…"

"We can't…" Draco said, "...not like this."

Harry looked up at Draco from the floor and gave him a wicked smile. Draco knew that look. He'd not seen it in ages, but he knew it well, it was the look Harry gave him whenever Draco challenged him.

Harry, his Harry, had been so busy with work these days they'd not had any fun. Sex was good, it always was, but it was also starting to feel routine. There weren't any complaints, not exactly, and Harry always made sure Draco was satisfied, but soon after, he'd either roll over and fall asleep, or return to work.

"Moan for me, Draco," Harry ONE whispered in Draco's ear before he settled himself in Draco's lap. He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor.

" _Harr…_ "

"Louder," he said. "Make him hear it. Make him come here."

"He won't," Draco said begrudgingly. "His work is always—"

"You control him, my sweet Draco. You control _us_."

Harry raked his fingers through Draco's hair until he reached the back of Draco's head and harshly pulled on his locks. He bit down on Draco's neck and Draco moaned. They hadn't just fooled around on the sofa in so long and it felt new and exciting again.

"What are you two doing?" Harry TWO's voice got to them before he did. Draco stiffened immediately but Harry ONE kept kissing Draco. It was as if he was trying to prove a point and wasn't taking any of Harry TWO's shite.

"Stop!" Harry TWO's voice commanded.

Finally, Harry ONE stopped kissing Draco long enough to look up at Harry TWO. His hand stayed on Draco's chest, and he nestled himself next to Draco's body on the sofa with his lips mere centimetres away from Draco's ear.

"D'you see the way his eyes are wide and his jaw is twitching?" he asked and Draco nodded. "And he's shoved his one hand in his pocket?"

"Yeah…?" Draco said, turning his head so he was facing Harry ONE who smiled and kissed him lightly. "It usually means he—you—are pissed off."

Harry ONE shook his head. "He doesn't want to admit it, but he's turned on. He's _jealous_."

Draco turned to look at Harry TWO again, and he smiled. "Oh…"

"What did he just say to you?" Harry TWO asked.

Draco smirked. "Why won't you just admit you want me? Why are you hiding yourself in your office?"

" _Good…_ " Harry ONE whispered in Draco's ear. "Get under his skin."

"Draco," Harry TWO's voice relaxed a beat. "We can't do this. We don't know the ramifications of…"

"Of what? Having sex with your boyfriend?" Harry ONE asked.

"You need to stay out of this," Harry TWO said.

"Why? I'm a part of this. We are the same person."

"We're not. We're split," Harry TWO said, nearly shouting. "You're the one having _fun_ over here, while I've to—"

"You don't have to do anything," Harry ONE said, standing up and getting in Harry TWO's face. "Why don't you simply admit it. You're scared."

"I'm not—"

"Scared of what?" Draco asked, bringing himself between his two Harrys before they would start throwing punches at each other. He thought about what Harry ONE had just told him. He was the one in control, so surely, he could control this situation. He reached over and pulled Harry TWO closer. Harry ONE pressed himself against Draco's back, and Draco nearly smiled at how needy and attention seeking Harry ONE had been since he'd arrived; it was as if Draco was discovering new parts of his Harry all over again.

"Nothing," Harry TWO said grumbling.

"Maybe I should call you _Grumpy Harry_ in my head from now on," Draco teased, hoping that would get Harry talking.

"And what would you call _him_?" Harry TWO asked, glaring at Harry ONE.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, _Flirty Harry_." At that, Harry TWO growled and Draco couldn't help but laugh. Harry ONE was still pressing himself up against Draco without any reservation. "You're jealous of yourself?"

His question was met with another scowl.

"You do realise that makes absolutely no sense, right? I flirt with him because you're hiding in your office. I want every part of you, Harry."

"He's the fun one," Harry TWO said when Draco brought their foreheads together. "You liked him from the moment we got here when you realised we were split. Our personalities have split too. I miss—"

"Your fun side?" Draco asked, softly. "Yeah, I've missed it too. Maybe this way you'll find it again."

"We're scared we'll stay like this. That the magic which split us was too strong and we will not be able to become whole again," Harry ONE said from behind, his face nuzzling the back of Draco's neck, and his breath tickling the small hairs there.

"What if you'll want him and not me?" Harry TWO said.

At that, Harry ONE snorted. "Soon, he'll tire of me. He'll want stability and come to you for comfort…"

"Stop it, both of you!" Draco said, turning around to face Harry ONE while Harry TWO's arms snaked around his torso. He had no idea his confident, always self-assured Harry, could also be so insecure. "I want Harry. My Harry, and if you are split into two or four or whatever, it doesn't matter. I love my Harry. Every single part of him. Of you."

Draco threw his head back, resting it on Harry TWO's shoulder when Harry ONE closed all the distance between them. His hands went to Draco's trousers and he started to stroke Draco, torturously.

"Take me," Draco said.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Harry TWO asked.

"Both of you," Draco said, closing his eyes and pressing his arse back to Harry TWO's groin, and feeling his erection press back. "I want you both inside me."

"Draco, I don't know—"

"Yes!"

He had his eyes closed but he didn't need to guess which Harry was hesitant towards it, and which one was all on board.

Draco decided he wasn't going to wait anymore. He grabbed both his Harrys and pulled them towards the sofa. They were going to do this, and they were going to do this _now_.

He pushed Harry TWO onto the sofa and all but ripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor next to the other shirt. As Draco worked on getting Harry TWO naked, he laughed at how Harry ONE didn't need to be told twice. He was ready for him. Ready to take Draco in whatever way possible. With one mumbled spell, Harry ONE vanished Draco's clothes. It was what Draco _loved_ about Harry. Even the hesitant part of him was giving in. When it came to sex with Draco, Harry never did put up much of a fight.

Draco smiled to himself as he settled on the sofa, in between Harry TWO's legs, ready to take him in his mouth. Harry ONE started to massage Draco's arse as Draco sucked Harry TWO's cock, the man moaned from above him, and Draco would've responded but he was caught by surprise when he felt, at first a nose probing into his entrance, and then Harry's tongue pushing inside him.

The surprise almost had him choking on the cock he was sucking but he managed to recover himself. Above him, Harry TWO had grabbed a chunk of his hair and was setting the rhythm for Draco while the other Harry was fucking him hard and fast with his tongue. Draco was afraid he was going to come without even being touched but he didn't want that. He wanted his man...his _men_ inside him.

"Wait...stop…" he panted, letting go of Harry TWO's cock with a pop when Harry ONE still had his face buried in his arse. "I want you inside me. Please. Both of you." He tried to get his words to be slow and seductive.

Both Harrys moaned in unison and _finally_ , Draco thought, they were all on the same page.

"Are you sure, love?" Harry ONE said from behind him, his hands already grabbing onto Draco's shoulders with fierce possessiveness, letting him know _he_ wanted it. Draco looked down at the Harry that lay beneath him and smiled. He reached over and brushed his thumb against Harry's lower lip.

"Yes," he whispered. "I want you. Can't wait to feel you both."

Harry TWO let out a small whimper which went straight to Draco's cock and he began to balance himself on his knees so he could position himself. "How do we…" Harry TWO began to say but Draco shushed him softly.

"Just relax…" Draco said and Harry TWO closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"You have the sexiest voice," Harry ONE whispered in his ear. His hard cock pressing against Draco's arse, as if he was trying to remind Draco: he was there too.

Draco grabbed Harry TWO's hand guiding his fingers to his entrance. With two slicked fingers inside him, he turned his head to look at Harry ONE and nodded. Harry ONE pushed in two of his fingers too.

At first, he struggled to relax himself, knowing the two men that were with him, were his. It was the same man, and this was just a very strange situation, and yet it was all familiar. These were _his_ Harry and they were both going to fuck him. As one.

The thought sent another longing need inside him and Draco's hole clenched. "More…" he said softly. "I'm ready. Almost ready…"

"Ride me. Please, Draco," Harry TWO begged from under him as he removed his fingers. Draco immediately felt empty. Harry ONE did the same, and Draco then heard the lube bottle pop up open again. He was getting himself ready for Draco, too.

Draco sank down slowly on Harry TWO's cock, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady himself, and groaned at the burning sensation of Harry's thick cock opening him up again. "Feels so amazing." He moved tentatively at first, letting go of Harry's shoulders to reach behind him for Harry ONE.

As Draco rose and fell, loving the hard length behind him, Harry ONE clasped his hands on his shoulders again and gently squeezed. Draco couldn't help it, he let out an anticipatory groan, knowing how _amazing_ it would feel with the other Harry inside him. To finally feel so _full_.

"I'm so hot for you, Draco…" Harry ONE whispered in Draco's ear, hot, and low, and husky. He felt Harry TWO's cock stir inside him.

"What's he saying to you? Sharing more of my secrets…"

Draco grinned, looking down at Harry TWO. "No, it's not really a secret," he said with a wink.

Harry ONE placed a hand on Draco's lower back and pushed him forward. "It's my turn now. Can't wait to feel you. I've been dying." Draco moaned when Harry ONE teased his entrance with the tip of his cock.

His face was mere inches away from Harry TWO's face and he leaned down further to kiss him as Harry ONE pushed in a little. For a brief second, Draco hesitated. This was certainly going to hurt, and he wasn't entirely sure he knew what he was doing and why he was doing this.

"Relax," Harry TWO whispered to him, "I've got you. We would never hurt you, Draco." His words seemed to do the trick, even for a moment, and Draco sank into Harry TWO's chest, his head resting on his shoulder, his eyes closed, waiting for Harry ONE to push in more.

As the pain eased, and pleasure took over, Draco bit down on his lower lip.

"Now, tell me how it feels," Harry ONE said in a commanding tone. "Tell us."

"So fucking good…" Draco breathed. "As if I'm going to die if you continue, but I'll die if you stop. Don't stop. Please...I need this."

His cock was hard and leaking, trapped between his and Harry TWO's body, but Draco knew he wasn't going to be able to come like this. But he knew this—this wasn't about him, this was about him loving his men, as he'd always loved his Harry. As one. He wondered after they came inside him, which one of them would he fuck? Would it be his always-working Harry that needed to be told to stop, or was it his fun-loving Harry who always loved to push the boundaries?

The idea of it made him moan once more, and Harry ONE thrust in harder, just knowing how Draco liked it.

"I love this," Harry TWO said, caressing Draco's face.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at him, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"To be able to fuck you how you like it, and also be able to see your face. Love seeing the need there—"

Draco smiled at Harry TWO when Harry ONE spoke. "Now, who is whispering secrets?"

Draco resisted rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure I love getting twice the possessive attitude. One Harry staking his claim on me was enough…"

"Well, you'll have to deal with it as long as we're like this," Harry ONE said, grabbing Draco's hips and lifting him up, while Harry TWO bucked his hips and drove into him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…" Harry TWO shouted and Harry ONE chimed in with, "Yeah, me too…" and pushed in hard, pressing Harry TWO's cock.

"So tight."

"So hot."

Draco didn't know which one said what, but he no longer had the brain capacity for anything else anymore. His men were almost over the edge and all he wanted to feel were their thick cocks, their seed, pulsating through him.

Harry TWO grabbed Draco's hips now, and he pumped upwards, and both his Harrys roared at the same time spilling into him, and all Draco could do was settle between the bodies pressing against him, and let his men fuck him into oblivion.

"Merlin, I loved this…" Draco said as Harry ONE pulled out of him first. He straightened his body and relaxed against Harry ONE when Harry TWO slid his limp cock out. They'd made quite the mess on the sofa, and though generally he would've cared and used a cleansing spell immediately, at the moment, he couldn't be bothered.

Harry TWO reached over and started to stroke him. "How do you want me?" he asked. "Do you want me to suck you—"

"No," Draco said immediately. "I want to fuck you… I just don't know…"

"Him," Harry ONE said. "He loves to bottom for you."

When Draco looked at Harry TWO, he rolled his eyes. "All my secrets…"

"Is that true?" Draco asked.

"Please, he _dreams_ of you coming over into the office and bending him over his work—"

"Shut up!" Harry TWO scolded Harry ONE.

"And him?" Draco asked Harry TWO.

"When I'm working and you're in the kitchen, he daydreams about fucking you against the kitchen counter…"

"Yeah, daydreams is right," Harry ONE said, sounding annoyed, "because bloody paperwork never gets done."

"It's not my fault…" Harry TWO started to say, and Draco laughed.

It was the strangest feeling, Draco thought, of watching the two Harrys argue with each other, while Harry TWO continued to stroke him, teasing his slit in the way that Draco liked.

"You do this to me, Draco," Harry TWO said. "You always have me fighting with myself. I want to spend all my time with you but I'm afraid you'll get sick of me so I…I make myself busy. Scarce, so you can miss me."

"Harry—" Draco's voice choked up; he was so unaware Harry felt this way. The last thing he'd wanted was for Harry to be so insecure in their relationship. They'd had to fight hard to be together. Against what everyone was saying, especially against how Harry's friends had been.

"You have me. I'm not going away." Draco rested back so he could grab the back of Harry TWO's legs and pushed them against his chest. "Now, it's your turn to relax…" he said softly, and conjuring up a lubrication spell.

As Draco lined himself against Harry's hole, he felt Harry ONE come close to him. He buried his face on the back of Draco's neck, and he was so close, Draco could tell he'd got rid of his glasses. As Draco pushed into Harry TWO, he turned his face and captured Harry ONE's lips.

This was certainly weird. It was the strangest threesome he'd ever been part of. Or well, any threesome, he was certain; it would be similar if one involved themselves in a threesome with twins. He turned away from Harry ONE, feeling his strong hands on him, as he leaned down to kiss Harry TWO.

"You want gentl—"

"No," Harry TWO said immediately. "Take me, Draco. Fuck me hard… _please_."

Draco did as he was told. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer now so he picked up the pace, closing his eyes, and fucked his lover. It'd been a long time since he'd done this. Usually, he was so deprived of Harry's company, he was always ready to bottom, thinking Harry needed to get his stress out and Draco loved the way Harry fucked him. Now, he knew better. He'd been so foolish to not realise Harry needed him. He needed Draco to take charge once in a while.

They rocked together as one, and even Draco thought he was missing something, he looked down at Harry's face and felt complete. He leaned down to kiss Harry, his mouth insistent of more and more. Any distance between their bodies was too much. Even though they were now chest to chest, Draco inside him, Draco wanted more. He pumped in and out until he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh fuck, Harry…"

Draco rested himself on his elbows to look down at Harry when… "That's it, Draco. So close… we're so close…" Harry said; he came all over his stomach and Draco's chest as Draco came inside him.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry once again and as his limp cock pulled out, he tried to catch his breath.

That was when he noticed the strong hands massaging his shoulders and stroking his back, were gone. He turned back to look at the space where Harry ONE had been but no one was there. The only evidence of there being another man there were the second pair of glasses on the floor.

"Where's…?" Draco began to ask.

"He's here." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and placed it on Harry's chest. "Back where he belongs."

"Harry, I don't understand…"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, neither do I, but it seems, you were the key. For me, at least."

When Draco was sure he was still looking confused, Harry raked his fingers through his hair, comforting him. "Neville told us the alternative to the potion could simply be a bonding magic. What split us into two could bring us together with a deep connection to something. You were it. There was a moment when you were inside me, and your eyes were closed and we looked at each other— I don't know what happened, I can't explain it, but he smiled at me, I mean…" Harry chuckled, "I smiled at myself, in a way and then… I felt him. I felt _more_."

Draco's fingers raked through Harry's hair, and he waited. He was still trying to piece it all together when Harry said, "You've made me whole again…"

Draco's heart nearly stopped beating at that confession. He knew his relationship with Harry was strong and even if they fought, or if they were too busy with work, at the end of the day, week, month, they'd be together. Work was important, family and friends were important, but what they had with each other was more than everything else. But to actually know…to actually _see_ what he meant to Harry was incredible. By no means necessary was he self-doubting his role in Harry's life, however, it was nice to be reassured once in a while.

He took in a deep breath, got himself in control, and bent down to kiss his Harry once more. "What will you tell your supervisor?" he asked, with a smile. "Your curse was broken while you were fucking your boyfriend?"

Harry laughed, and _Gods_ , it was good to hear Harry laugh again. "Technically, it was when my boyfriend was fucking me, but I might leave that part out. I'll just write in the report that it was simply a matter of time. But…"

"Oh no, what is it? What are you going to do now?" Draco asked, worried.

"I have the time off. Maybe we can take a trip and next week, when I'm back at work, I'll file my report."

"You're serious?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, very much so. I need to spend more time with you, Draco. Just seeing someone else…even if it was a version of me, spending time with you and making you laugh was something I couldn't handle. I can't… You matter more than this job. I know that now."

"I'm glad to hear that," Draco said as he pulled himself apart from Harry and mumbled a cleaning spell over them. "Now, let's go and take a shower. I was hoping to get the both of you there with me, but—"

"But?" Harry asked, sounding anxious.

"I'll have to settle for both my Harrys in one body."

* * *

THE END.

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
